The Joker's Little Princess
by JokersLittleMistress
Summary: The Joker abducts Barbara Gordon and attempts to take her down a peg, and the more she resists, the more angry he becomes. How will he make her pay? Very dark, lots of violence and some rape. This is Heath's Joker. If you don't review, I won't continue it.


Tonight Bruce was throwing a fundraiser for Harvey Dent, and told Barbara to be on the lookout in case any funny business might occur. As she landed on the platform of his penthouse, she tiptoed light as an Indian to the his above roof hatch where she could drop herself in. She peered through the glass and saw one of the jokers goons, and immediately knew that the fundraiser was about to hit a halt. Bruce must already be getting ready. She slipped in quietly and approached the ape from behind and pounced on him, knocking him out cold.

She looked around like an owl for more potential thugs, but it looked clear. Her main concern was getting to the main entry room where the party was being held. She stood off to the side in a foyer and peered into the main room where she saw HIM. Her heart dropped and a screamed died in her throat. She had never seen HIM before. Never. Bruce and she just usually whent after small time criminals and had to keep the cities mobsters in check, and she knew she would see HIM at some point, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. He was being a total ass to all the guests, and it was high time for this to come to an end.

Someone grabbed her shoulders from behind, and for a moment she was suspicious but was relieved to see it was Bruce. "You take his men from the side, I'll come from up top". "Got it!" She darted towards the side while Bruce came from up above. They attacked the joker's men quickly like wildfire, who were not ready for a swift attack.

Barbara back flipped kicking one of the jokers goons in his head and knocked him down. Bruce went straight for the main target. Barbara punched the second one so hard he fell flat on his face and topped it off by kicking him in the jaw. The joker's men were just street thugs and not trained fighters, obviously. Barbara than turned her attention to assisting Bruce.

She punched the Joker in the face from the side while his attention was occupied, disorienting him and she also managed to take his gun away. Ha! This was great, she just punched the most feared man in Gotham. For a moment, they locked eyes, and she felt pure vengeance emanating from his that would scare a shark away.

Bruce was still fighting the Joker's men that had ganged up on him when Barbara took her eyes of the Joker to go help him, who was almost all heard police sirens and the Joker singled to his men to make a getaway. In a flash, they were all out the door and Barbara rushed to Bruce's side. She sat down and brought his head in her lap. She cradled his face in her lap and he slowly peeled open his eyes. Alfred was busy shooing the guests away as Jim Gordon arrived. "What happened here?" Bruce picked himself up, "He got away Jim, he's back on the loose".

Oh what a day! Almost getting attacked by the Joker and than beating him in hand to hand combat! Hell yeah! She slipped on her Pink Negligee gown and was getting into bed, musing to herself about how well she had done tonight, feeling ever so pretentious. She was about to shut her eyes when she heard the rickety doorknob squeaking open, and her heart snapped on its feet. She had no time to prepare herself before HE was in the room. She looked up and their HE was, in her apartment, straggly hair and smeared on makeup and all. Her heart dropped and she was so afraid she felt as if her soul leapt from her body.

He looked amused. "Well, well, well, nice place ya have here princess". He sneered and smacked his lips together, pleased at the afraid look in her eyes. She knew she was cornered with nothing to defend herself with and she cowered. "You're a lot prettier than your father doll." She backed against the wall and scanned the room for anything to defend herself with.

She knew she'd have to settle for her hands. He approached her with an evil glint in his eyes, and she knew she could be in trouble fast. She upper punched him immediately as he approached her, and this made him stumble back a few steps. She heard his low growl emanating from his demented clown mouth. She tried to make a run for it but he grabbed both of her hands roughly and backed her body into the wall. "How did you find me?" She gasped as she tried to claw her way free like a tiger cat. His hands snaked around her throat in a grip that would bruise. " I could tell right away what pretty face was under that silly mask. I can see already that you're going to be a lotta fun, darling. I was gonna carve your face and kill ya, but maybe I just better take you as a pet instead" he hissed.

She was trapped and afraid but she would not cry out, not wanting him to know how afraid she was. Her spitfire came back and she looked him in the eye. "Oh please, you're not halfway good enough for me." He laughed so hard he began to cry. A surge of anger radiated throughout her body. She about had enough of this and tried to fight him again. He pressed her body against the wall further, he was so close her body ached.

"Than we need to lower you down to my level, princess. How would daddy Gordon feel if his little brat wasn't so pretty anymore?" She could hear the anger in his voice, he was here for payback. She was about to scream and he popped out his switchblade. Fear and nausea settled into the bowels of her stomach. Her haughtiness and condescension was killing him, and he wanted her to BURN.

He knew he could bring her down a level by decimating her main source of pride, her pretty face. She was short and petite with Green eyes that shot daggers, and Magnolia White skin with long Red movie star hair. "At least I'll never be this thin skinned", she was trying to hurt him, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. He laughed off the petty insult. "Oh, my dear, you're going to be a completely different person when I'm through, and now I've finally gotten my hands on you. Revenge is soooooo sweet-uh!"

He starts the blade in her cheek, her eyes get bleary with the hot white pain that makes her body feel fuzzy with adrenaline. As he drags the knife further, she feels like passing out from the pure flame of the pain. He had to admit she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and destroying her after she insulted him felt great. But he still didn't feel finished. He wanted to claim her body since she had said he wasn't worthy of doing any such thing.

The hot burning stillness of agony hit her again, blood was pouring from her face and tears coming from her eyes involuntarily. Her body felt weak and heavy. She looked up at him and their eyes met. "You think that doing this will make me as ugly as you?" That was the last straw. Anger radiated in his veins and in one quick move, he tore off her flimsy negligee, revealing her nude alabaster body.

The cold air hit her and she felt him drinking in her body with his lusty eyes. "Very nice, I'm surprised Gordon could create such beautiful curves." She heard a zipper coming down and felt her body being holsted against the wall, she knew what was about to happen, but she was too weak to fight back and in searing pain.

He was past angry at her now, but if he just killed her she would never get the chance to experience his revenge. She had her eyes closed and he wanted her to make eye contact with him for this. He gripped her chin and brought his face closer. "Look at me!" She opened her eyes and at that moment felt him plunge himself inside of her, and for the first time in her life she felt like she was being destroyed. His hard body was bruising her and she had no choice but to surrender to him. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming and made the pain from her cuts feel even worse. He saw her physical anguish in her eyes and fed from it. The unbearable agony finally overcame her and she fainted.


End file.
